2011 Genetic Toxicology Gordon Research Conference Project Abstract This proposal requests partial support for an international Gordon Research Conference focused on Genetic Toxicology. It is held every two years, and the 2011 meeting will take place in Il Ciocco, Italy from 10 to 15 July. Genetic toxicology represents the study of genetic damage, the agents that induce such damage, and the biological mechanisms that respond to the consequences of genetic damage. Genotoxic agents are abundant in the environment and are often linked to human activity. The effects these agents have on humans include many common diseases, such as cancer and neurodegenerative diseases. This speaks to the health relatedness of the application, as every session has research topics salient to human health and disease. The response to genetic damage interfaces closely with many aspects of cellular metabolism, such as DNA repair and recombination, replication, transcription, cell cycle regulation and cell death. The interplay between genetic damage and cellular function will be a central focus of the conference. The program will have two Keynote Lectures and eight sessions with 36 additional invited speakers. In addition, 10 speakers will be selected from the submitted abstracts and there will be four two- hour poster sessions. The significance of this application is the unique combination of disciplines (including structural, molecular and cellular biology, genetics, biochemistry, epidemiology, toxicology, toxicogenomics and hazard assessment). Bringing together basic and applied scientists from academia, industry and government is essential to drive this important field forward, and this conference is pivotal in that aim. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: 2011 Genetic Toxicology Gordon Research Conference Project Narrative The research that will be presented and discussed at the 2011 Genetic Toxicology Gordon Research Conference will increase our understanding of how damage to our genome can impact on human health and disease. One major focus of the meeting is how genetic damage drives tumourigenesis, and the sessions cover many important aspects of cancer biology, such as epidemiology, radiobiology and identification of novel drug targets for therapy.